


Willing To Try

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, M/M, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted- Could you write a small sequel one shot thing on what Kurt says to Blaine once he gets to dalton?<br/>Sequel to Hanging On The Line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing To Try

Blaine is counting his heartbeat in rhythm with the clock on the wall.

Four...five...six...

He sees the faint glow of headlights in the window down the hallway.

Seven...eight...nine...

_From Kurt (3:09 am)_   
_Please let me in._

He doesn't bother turning on any lights as he makes his way through Dalton. Ink-black darkness guiding him to the front doors. "Blaine," Kurt says, voice interrupting the calm nothing Blaine had found himself in prior. Kurt pulls him into a hug and everything feels too real.

"You really came to get me back?" Blaine asks, stepping away.

"Yes, yes of course," Kurt replies. He takes Blaine's hands into his. "I wanted-I still want your forgiveness. And your heart."

Blaine releases himself from the vice grip, hands trembling. "You-you don't want to marry me. That's why I was up there! Y-you made this happen."

Saying nothing, Kurt guides Blaine down dark hallways and sits them at the bottom of the stairs. "We don't have to get married, but I want us back together. You and me and us. Don't you still want that?"

"I thought you did, before..." he gestures to the general vicinity and sighs, putting his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me you were like this Blaine? So, broken and-"

"Because you didn't _care_!" Blaine shouts and the hollow corridors shout it back around them. "You just, everything just _stopped_. NYADA, my future, the feeling of music, life just stopped. And you stopped loving me-"

"I never stopped loving you," Kurt objects.

"Well it sure as hell feels that way," Blaine whispers.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt says, eyes laced with tears. "Let me help you, please Blaine if anything just let me try-"

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Blaine prompts. "I've been so damn lost and you think you can just come back and fucking _fix_ it all? It doesn't work that way, Kurt."

Kurt pulls out a small trinket from his jacket pocket. The way the metal glints into Blaine's eyes he knows exactly what it is.

"You left it in our-the apartment when you left. I never let it leave my sight."  
"I left it on purpose. Too many memories, you know?"

"I'm going to be honest: I don't. I don't completely understand what or how you're feeling right now and I may never get it." Kurt slips Blaine's left hand into his and slides the ring onto his finger, right where it’s always belonged. "But the thing is Blaine, I'm willing to try."

~

Two weeks later, when they tell everyone they're back together, everybody is too busy congratulating to ask exactly how it happened.

Two months later, when Kurt asks Blaine to move in with him, Blaine is too busy crying and attack Kurt's face with kisses to give a linguistic response. But Kurt knows the answer.

Two years, when Blaine decides they're ready, Kurt announces at the altar "I don't know how to be a husband, but I'm willing to try." Everyone laughs; Blaine cries, because he knows.

They always knew.


End file.
